Sequel to Pickup Party
by TrixibellaBlack
Summary: <html><head></head>Thanks for all the feedback! I'd love to continue, but I've lost the feel of this story. Hope to get it back...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic, I'm quite sad about that ;-) I also do not own the song "Insomnia" by Faithless**

* * *

><p>Kaname lay on a huge, comfortable bed. She could feel the sensuous smoothness of the luxurious silk sheets on her bare skin. The room was almost dark, lit only by a few candles.<p>

Her arms were stretched over her head. As she tried to move them, she found that she couldn't. The Spican turned her head and saw that she was handcuffed to the bed's bars.

"I'm naked, tied to a bed, and have absolutely no idea where I am or how I got here," she realized.

Nervous excitement that others might have called fear caused her to shudder involuntarily.

Footsteps sounded. Kaname's excitement heightened as they approached and the door was opened.

The raven-haired woman strained to raise her head to see the doorway. The dusky twilight only allowed her a glimpse of the legs of the person standing there. All she could see was a pair of heeled, black patent leather thigh-high boots.

"This looks promising," Kaname thought as the boots slowly entered the room, revealing more of their wearer.

Bare thighs were above the boots. Then came an extremely short, black patent-leather skirt, barely covering the woman's hips. Only two straps of patent leather, crisscrossing just above the belly button, covered the luscious breasts.

As the woman fully stepped into the room, Kaname could see a mocking smile, emerald eyes, and a cascade of silver hair.

The Spican's excitement turned to lust.

"How the hell did Hanazono know about this fantasy?" she wondered.

"Hello, Kaname." Shizuma said softly, "How does it feel to be completely at my mercy?"

At a loss for words, Kaname nervously licked her lips, her lust rising. This fantasy, her favorite fantasy, coming true, was almost too much.

"Dumbfounded, are you?" The emerald-eyed beauty raised an eyebrow as she sat on the mattress.

"Well, let's see if this is going to draw a sound from you." She reached for a candle on the bedside table, positioning it above Kaname's bare stomach. Slowly, as if in slow motion, she tilted the candle. Kaname closed her eyes, expecting the burning pain of the hot wax on her skin.

* * *

><p>A loud, thumping noise tore the Spican away from her dream.<p>

"Kaname, get up or you'll be late! Your alarm has been on for half an hour!" Momomi's voice came through the closed door.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" the raven-haired girl wailed, pulling the blanket over her head. Not only had her fantasy been interrupted before it had gotten good. It had, once again, been only a dream.

She heard the door open.

"Come on, get up, don't grumble. You can't afford to be late for chemistry again." Momomi pulled away her former lover's blanket.

"And you've got to get a better alarm clock. Since I moved out, you've missed breakfast more often than not."

Momomi was right. But only because her thoughts kept her awake, always returning to the pickup party Hanazono had hosted in her summer home six weeks ago and to the night she had spent with exactly that woman. The rest of the night was filled with erotic dreams, in which Kaname was never able to see the other woman's face. This dream had been the first in which her lover didn't remain anonymous.

"Come on, get out of bed!" Momomi started pulling Kaname's arm.

"Momi, let go! I'm perfectly capable of getting out of bed by myself!"

"Yeah, right." the brown-haired girl snorted.

Grumbling, the ruby-eyed girl shuffled into the bathroom. In the shower, her thoughts started wandering again.

She'd taken a shower after bedding Shizuma…or after being bedded by her. God, it had been amazing.

"Just stop obsessing over Hanazono, will you?" she snarled at her brain.

"Kana? Did you say something?" Momomi asked.

"No, I'm okay." she yelled back.

"Okay, I'll wait for you by the chemistry room."

"Do that."

Finally alone, Kaname turned off the shower. As she dried herself off and got dressed, her thoughts returned to her dreams. Every night, she dreamed about her fantasies, without knowing who fulfilled them. And last night, there had been Shizuma's face. Her body. Her eyes. Her smile. Her voice.

But seriously- Hanazono? No way. She'd come to that conclusion in the summer home while showering.

Somehow, her subconsciousness didn't seem convinced that Shizuma wasn't an option. And the former Etoile was most likely the only girl on Astrea Hill that could and would go along with Kaname's fantasies.

On the other hand, a one-night stand should be just that.

Kaname couldn't deny that she was extremely curious what a repeat performance would be like and what else Hanazono had to offer. An affair couldn't hurt, could it? Probably not. But how could it start? Going to Hanazono and asking in any way was completely unthinkable.

Anyway, Kaname had been skipping breakfast and the other mealtimes in the dining room to avoid seeing Shizuma.

She had no idea how she should act when facing the silver-haired beauty.

Sighing, she grabbed her books and headed to chemistry.

* * *

><p>Another sleepless night. For the hundredth time, Shizuma shifted in bed, trying to find a position in which sleep would finally come.<p>

After another half hour of tossing and turning, she gave up. No wonder she couldn't sleep, she wasn't even tired. Maybe she should go on a midnight stroll, like she had often done after Kaori's death.

The green-eyed beauty jumped out of bed, slipped a sweater over her nightgown, added a pair of slippers and fled the room.

As her mind wandered, her feet moved as if on their own, choosing a familiar path. Smiling, Shizuma found herself in front of the common room with the grand piano. She slipped inside and quietly closed the door.

A flood of memories was connected with this room. Shizuma moved toward the grand piano. With a sad smile, she ran her hand over the gleaming wood. She had played this instrument with Kaori. With Nagisa. And alone.

She turned toward the window and looked outside, enjoying the beauty of the stars sprinkled across the night sky, like diamonds on dark blue velvet.

'So different from the awful weather during the pickup party.' she thought.

Memories from the party quickly led to thoughts of Kaname.

Shizuma found herself wondering whether the tall Spican would like watching the stars or would find it disgustingly romantic.

She snorted, very un-ladylike. 'As if it matters whether or not Kaname likes stargazing. I can't believe I'm always thinking of her, dreaming of her, fantasizing about her. I've got to stop obsessing over her like that. It was one night, an adventure, nothing more,' she scolded herself, pushing all thoughts of Kaname away from her mind.

With a quiet click, the door opened.

"Can't sleep?" a familiar voice asked.

* * *

><p>Some hours earlier…<p>

Kaname paced her room, not being able to sleep at all this night. She felt restless, and lying on the bed had been torture to a body that craved movement. Even her room was too small to get away from all theses thoughts racing through her mind. She dropped onto her bed, clutching her head with both hands.  
>"Will you just stop it?" she ranted at her brain.<p>

But her thoughts continued their course, completely unimpressed by her anguish.

"I've got to get out of here.'

She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and shoes, opened her door, and left the room.

For hours, she roamed the building, never stopping at a place for longer than a few moments.

A song she'd heard countless times had slipped into her mind during the last hour.

_Deep in the bosom of the gentle night  
>Is when I search for the light<em>

…

_I struggle, fight dark forces  
>In the clear moon light<br>Without fear... insomnia  
>I can't get no sleep<em>

Yeah, her obsession with Hanazono could very well be called 'fighting dark forces'.

_Insomnia please release me and let me dream of  
>Makin' mad love to my girl on the heath<br>Tearin' off tights with my teeth_

Nooooooo. That exactly was her problem: dreaming of Hanazono. She didn't want these dreams. If she were capable of feeling fear, she'd say she was afraid of these dreams.

_I can't get no sleep  
>I can't get no sleep<br>I need to sleep, although I get no sleep  
>I need to sleep, although I get no sleep<em>

That part fit again.

All day, she'd thought about how to find a reason to talk to Hanazono. But, for the first time, her scheming mind had disappointed her. She hadn't been able to think of anything.

Kaname reached a common room and spotted movement inside. Quietly, she opened the door.

'I should've guessed: Hanazono.' she thought to herself as she recognized the person standing by the window. Maybe this was the chance she'd been searching for all day.

"Can't sleep?" she asked the silver-haired beauty.

Shizuma quickly turned around. "Kaname! You startled me."

The raven-haired girl shrugged "If you don't want to be startled, you should pay more attention to your surroundings." A lazy smile accompanied her words.

A similar smile crossed the Miatorian's face. "You're right. On both accounts. I couldn't sleep and I wasn't paying attention." She moved towards Kaname. "So why are you here?"

"Well, probably same reason as you. Couldn't sleep. Wandered through the dorms. Ended up here."

"I wonder if you can't sleep for the same reason I can't," Shizuma whispered under her breath.

"Didn't quite catch that, Hanazono?"

"Oh, nothing."

The silver-haired beauty eyed Kaname through her long lashes. Why in the world did the black-haired woman suddenly appear? Was that just another way to torment her? Not enough that she spent most of her waking hours and just about all of her dreams thinking of Kaname, now she had to come here, of all places. The former Etoile had been relieved that she hadn't seen the Spican at mealtimes during the last weeks. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Part of her had been disappointed, hoping before every meal that Kaname would be there.

Kaname felt nervous. Here she was, with Shizuma. A situation she'd been avoiding. And now, she felt thrilled. On the other hand she was petrified. The Spican had no idea how to make a move, didn't know what to say. Before the pickup party, she'd never been confronted with a woman like Shizuma, who wouldn't do everything and more just to get into bed with Kaname. She'd have to work to get the Miatorian. The ruby-eyed girl was willing to work, but she didn't know how.

"I didn't come here by chance," Shizuma began quietly. "This room means a lot to me." Why was she telling Kaname this? As if the raven-haired woman cared.

"Why is this common room more special than the one next door?" Kaname heard herself ask. 'Why am I bothering? As if I care why this room is special to Hanazono', she scoffed at herself. But as she thought about it, she realized she was interested.

Shizuma once again stroked the grand piano. "I used to come here often. And I always played the piano. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Kaori, and also with Nagisa." Lost in her memories, her fingers continued to caress the wood.

Kaname stared at the Miatorian's hand, mesmerized by the movement of the slender fingers. Those fingers on her skin…she shook her head, forcing herself to look at Shizuma's face. A sad smile. Eyes looking far into the distance.

"Did you play tonight?"

"What?" Shizuma's thoughts came back to the common room "No, I didn't play tonight."

The two girls were quiet.

After a few minutes, Kaname broke the silence.  
>"I've never heard you play."<p>

"You wanna change that?" The mocking smile was back on the Miatorian's face.

"Why not?"

Shizuma sat on the bench and laid her hands on the ivory keys. She thought for a minute. 'Barcarole,' she decided, and began to play.

Kaname had heard of the cliché that women melted if someone could play the piano, but she'd never believed it. Now she found that cliché confirmed. Watching Shizuma, who played with her eyes closed, lost in the melody, and hearing the music, made her knees slowly turn to water. Laying a hand on the piano to steady herself, she closed her eyes. She wanted Shizuma. That was becoming painfully clear.

The silver-haired beauty finished playing and looked at the Spican, who stood by the piano with her eyes closed.

Shizuma smiled to herself. 'Never would have thought that Kaname could be impressed by a simple piano piece,' she mused.

The raven-haired girl opened her eyes and found the former Etoile looking at her. She blushed, realising that Shizuma had seen her unguarded moment.

The emerald-eyed woman got up and stood directly in front of the tall Spican.

"Why couldn't you sleep, Kaname?" she asked, her voice a seductive whisper, her lips barely an inch away from the other woman's ear.

"Because…because I was thinking of you…of the party…"

"Really? I've been thinking about you…and the party…" Shizuma purred.

"And what have you been thinking?" Kaname was slowly regaining her composure.

"I've been thinking that I'm curious..." The silver-haired beauty slid her hands across the Spican's hips. "Curious about what a repeat performance would be like."

"Amazing that we're thinking along the same lines."

"Then why don't you just shut up and kiss me?" the former Etoile whispered.

The other woman complied. As their lips met for a deep, soul-searching kiss, both girls moved toward one of the couches.

Two hours later, Kaname let herself drop onto the soft cushions, exhausted and deeply satisfied. She sighed, contented.

"God, you're good." she finally said.

"You are, too." Shizuma smiled as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Move over, I want some room."

The Spican slid to the side, pulling the other woman down next to her.

They lay in silence for a while.

"You know," Kaname drawled, her hand intertwined in Shizuma's hair, "if we both enjoyed it, then there's no reason not to repeat it."

"True," the Miatorian said. "I'm sure there's still a lot to find out about you."

"A small affair can't hurt, can it?" the Spican asked.

"I guess not."

"Good." Kaname got up and put her clothes on. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. My room or yours next time?"

"Oh, just come over. When?"

The raven-haired woman thought for a moment. "Day after tomorrow?"

"Okay, good night." Shizuma also got dressed.

Both girls left the common room to go to their bedrooms.

As she lay in bed, Kaname went through the night again. That had been interesting. And the perspective of an affair with Shizuma was promising. Smiling, she turned around and finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoying the unusually warm autumn afternoon some weeks later, Shizuma strolled through the forest. The foliage had turned to stunning shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown, but the silver-haired woman barely noticed the beauty of nature surrounding her. Her mind was busy turning over notions that had been troubling her for some days now.

A snorting and the sound of hooves pounding on dry sand reached her ears. She looked up and realized her feet had carried her to the arena where Amane was training with Starbright. Miyuki stood by the fence, watching her girlfriend.

"Hi." Shizuma greeted her best friend.

"Hi." Miyuki didn't look away from the rider on her horse.

The former Etoile also tried to watch her successor, but her wandering mind kept her occupied. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki turned to face her friend.

"Oh…it's difficult. I can't really explain it all that well."

The student-council president studied her for a moment.

"Let's go riding. Get changed and I'll meet you by the stables in half an hour." She turned and walked toward the building housing the horses.

Shizuma went to her room to change, hurrying to meet Miyuki punctually.

After grooming and saddling two horses, the young women rode through the forest.

"Remember when we were in our first year? We went riding every Sunday morning." the silver-haired beauty said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was really nice. And it was always so easy to talk when riding."

"True."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"So, what's been bothering you?" Miyuki finally asked.

"Well…about six weeks after the pickup party, I started an affair with Kaname."

"WHAT?" Miyuki turned so suddenly that she almost fell off her horse. "How did that happen? I mean, I know you spent a night with her at the party, and I know that Nagisa and Tamao became a couple, and Momomi and Hikari, but you and Kaname?"

"The night with Kaname was really amazing. And we were both sure that a repeat performance would be just as great, and it was. So we figured it wouldn't hurt to have an affair, because we were both curious what we had to offer."

"And? Was it worth it?"

"Oh yeah." A naughty grin slid across Shizuma's face as she remembered the past weeks with Kaname. Barely a night had passed in which the Spican hadn't come to her room. And every one of those visits had been great.

"Okay, so you're having an affair with Kaname and you're both happy with it. So what's the problem?"

"Well, I think there are two problems. One, it's really great with her, but there are limits. You can only go so far without real trust. And you only get real trust in a relationship. Two, I think want a relationship with her. I might be beginning to fall in love."

"Oh, Shizuma, no. Please get out of that whatever it is. You're only going to get hurt if you get emotionally involved with someone like Kaname. Look at what Momomi went through. Kaname isn't interested in love, she just wants her fun and her schemes."

The emerald-eyed woman thought about what her friend had said.

"But…I think…the last times I thought that maybe she feels the same."

"How do you figure that?"

"At first, we just had sex and then she'd leave. Then, she started staying overnight, but she left as soon as she was awake, and there was nothing after the sex, no cuddling or anything. And the last two times, she was holding me when I woke up."

"Hm." Miyuki thought this over. "What happened after you both were awake?"

"Nothing. We got up. But she seemed flustered."

The student council president was quiet as the horses moved through the colorful forest.

"So could you imagine a relationship with Kaname?"

"I don't know. She's used to being worshipped by the girls she's with. And I don't know how to be like that."

"Shizuma, no one would want you to be one of the worshippers. You're also used to being worshipped, but I doubt Kaname will ever do that. Still, you're attracted to her, and she's obviously attracted to you."

"That's the point. I'm also used to being worshipped, how can it work out between us?"

"Well, it's not like you were ever happy with the adoring girls, neither you nor Kaname."

"I was very, very happy with Kaori," Shizuma said sadly.

"I know you were. But Kaori didn't worship you, she was much too occupied with herself. She simply loved you. And you admired her for her strength. There was a balance." Miyuki answered.

"And anyway, worshipping or adoring isn't the basis for a real relationship. I think you know that." she added.

"Yes, I do know that. So you think that Kaname and I might have a chance to have a real relationship because we're balanced?"

"Maybe."

"But if I've never had a real relationship with the other girls, then I don't know if I can."

"Shizuma, I've never had a real relationship, and it's going great with Amane."

"But you didn't spoil yourself the way Kaname and I did, with the adoring girls."

Miyuki shrugged. "You're both young. You can learn."

The former Etoile laughed. "You make it sound so easy."

"It IS easy. All you need to do is give yourselves a chance. And you have to talk to Kaname about your feelings."

"I have no idea if I can do that."

Both girls were quiet for a while.

Finally, Miyuki said:" You have to decide for yourself what you'll do. You're old enough and you know what you want. I think you should at least give it a try, you've got nothing to lose." She looked at the former Etoile. "But whatever happens, I'll always be there for you."

Shizuma smiled. "Thanks, Miyuki. I appreciate your help, I really do. And I'm also always there for you." She shortened her horse's reins. "Come on, let's go a bit faster than a walk."

After a long ride, the girls returned to the stables and brought their horses back. They walked toward the dorms together.

"Thanks, Miyuki. It was a great idea to go riding." Shizuma hugged her best friend.

"You're welcome. Amane has taken me to go riding a lot lately, and I remembered how well we could always talk, so…" she shrugged.

Arm in arm, the two friends walked into the building.

* * *

><p>Kaname and Momomi left the courts after a long tennis match. Momomi felt totally beat. She had no idea where Kaname's energy came from, but the black-haired woman had played with a vigor unknown so far.<p>

The brown-haired woman dropped onto a bench in the changing room.

"God, Kaname, I'm completely wiped out. What's up with you?"

"There's so much on my mind…I feel so restless…" Kaname sat down across from her friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Momomi guessed that she was getting closer to the real reason for this spontaneous tennis match.

"I've been sleeping with Hanazono."

Surprised, Momomi turned suddenly and slipped off the bench. As she picked herself up and sat back down, she asked: "You and Hanazono? How and when did this happen?"

"Seems to be really startling." Kaname smirked. "We spent a night together at the party and started an affair a few weeks later. Nothing much, really, just good sex."

"Okay. I can imagine that sex with Hanazono is quite good. So if the sex is good, then what are you thinking about?"

"Well, it started out real easy. But now, we're through with the standard, and that's not why I wanted this affair. I'd hoped to get some fantasies taken care of, but…but I realized I can't talk about them. I don't know why, I just can't." Kaname sighed.

Her friend laughed. "Kaname, I can tell you why you can't talk about your fantasies. You need trust for that. And I doubt there's a lot of trust in a loose affair."

The girl with the ruby eyes thought for a while.

"You know, you may be right." she finally admitted.

"I know I'm right." Momomi said, smiling smugly.

"And there's something else." The raven-haired young woman hesitated.

"What?"

"The first times we had sex, it was just that. I came to her room, we had fun, I left. Then, I stayed overnight, but left early. We only slept afterwards, no cuddling or whatever. And the last two times, I woke up and was holding her in my arms."

The brown-haired girl eyed her friend thoughtfully.

"Okay," she said slowly. "And you think that happened because…?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do, Kaname." Momomi answered, exasperated.

Kaname ran a hand through her short hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm falling for her."

The brown-haired girl smiled at her. "You admit it. Good. And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Kaname cried, frustrated. "That's why I'm talking to you."

She would never say it out loud, but Momomi was enjoying her friend's dilemma a little bit.

And it was promising that the raven-haired girl was falling for Shizuma. The amber-eyed woman had been wondering whether Kaname would ever fall in love.

"Do you want to follow your feelings, or do you want to end it?"

"I don't know." The ruby-eyed woman sighed heavily.

"What would be so bad about having a relationship with Shizuma?"

"Just exactly that."

"Hn?"

"Well, it's so different with her than with the girls before."

"What do you mean?"

"She's sophisticated, she's got experience, and she's used to the girls drooling when she walks by."  
>"So you're saying she's just like you." Momomi grinned.<p>

"Maybe not exactly, but in some ways. And I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Why?"  
>"Because it's so different. I'd really have to work for her. And I'm not even sure she wants more than the affair."<p>

"Working for a relationship is normal, Kaname. That's what I did. And that's what Hikari and I are doing now. You and Shizuma just never had to work for one because you always had the drooling girls hanging onto you and ended whatever it was before it got to be work."

"So you're telling me I never had a real relationship before."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Kaname grumbled something under her breath.

"You're right." she finally admitted. "But I don't know if she'll have me."

Momomi chuckled. "Only one way to find out. You'll have to go through with it if you want her."

"I'm not even sure I want a relationship."  
>"Kaname, picture this for a moment: Life without Shizuma. Do you want that?"<p>

"No!"

"So you'll have to work for it. What did she say when you woke up and she was in your arms?"

"She didn't say anything. I didn't either. We just got up and I went back to my room."  
>"But she stayed in your arms?"<p>

"Yes"  
>"I doubt she'd do that if she didn't feel anything for you. So talk to her. I bet she feels similar."<p>

"I'll think about it." Kaname said quietly. She got up and took her towel. "I need a shower. Thanks, Momi."  
>"Always, Kana."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Shizuma waited in front of the student-council room. There was a meeting of the full council going on, as Miyuki had told her, and Kaname was in there. The Spican hadn't been to the former Etoile's room for a week and seemed to be avoiding her. Shizuma wasn't used to being treated like that, and she didn't like it one bit. So here she was, standing in the shadows, so she wouldn't be seen.

After a long while, the door opened, and the student-council members left the room in twos and threes, chatting quietly. Kaname lingered in the room. Shizuma waited until all the others had left, then slipped through the open door, closing it with a soft click behind her.

Kaname was standing next to a table, with a sheaf of papers in front of her, which she was sorting.

"Momi, I need a few moments." she mumbled, her eyes on the papers.

"I'm not Momomi." Shizuma said.

The Spican looked up, startled.

"I missed you in the last week. Why are you avoiding me?" the silver-haired beauty said, her voice sultry.

"What did you miss, me or the sex?" Kaname asked.

"I asked you something first." The former Etoile smiled.

"I know, and I'll answer your question. But I need to know your answer first." The Spican's voice was pleading. "Please, Shizuma."

Kaname using her first name instead of calling her 'Hanazono' shook Shizuma.

And she knew that truthfully answering the Spican's question would make her vulnerable. Very vulnerable. On the other hand, the other girl would make herself vulnerable if she answered Shizuma's question.

The emerald-eyed woman sighed. Miyuki had said to give it a try.

"I missed the sex. But I missed you much, much more." she said quietly.

"What about me did you miss?"

"You said you'd answer my question after I answered." Shizuma protested.

"Please."

"I missed your voice. Your kisses. I missed you sleeping next to me, feeling you there when I woke up at night. I missed waking up in your arms." Frustrated, she pushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know how to say it. I missed you, your essence, I can't describe it."

Kaname was satisfied with that answer.

"I avoided you because I realized I was falling for you, and I was afraid. Afraid to tell you, because I didn't think you felt the same. Afraid of what might follow if you felt the same."

"And now you're not afraid anymore?" Shizuma asked, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I am still afraid. But hey, no risk, no fun." Kaname smiled her usual arrogant smile.

"Right. So we'll risk it?"

"Sure. Unless you chicken out."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Then come here and kiss me."

Shizuma crossed the room and kissed the Spican thoroughly. Kaname wiped the papers off the table with one sweep of her arm, not breaking the kiss. Then, she pushed the older girl onto the table, climbing on as well, and straddled her.

"I've missed you, too." she whispered seductively between kisses.

"Me…or…the sex?" Shizuma asked breathlessly.

"You. But I missed the sex more." Kaname teased cheekily.

"You little…" The Miatorian laughed as she playfully pushed the Spican, causing both of them to topple off the table.

They landed in a heap on the floor.

Kaname resumed the kiss. Shizuma kissed her back hungrily, her hands roaming over the younger woman's body, pushing the short uniform skirt up. The raven-haired woman moaned sensually, trying to get the silver-haired beauty out of her clothing. Within seconds, they both lay naked on top of their wrinkled garments, desperate to make up for the time they had missed.

Suddenly, the door was opened.

"Kana, Hikari and Amane really need those papers, they…oh." With a broad grin on her face, Momomi looked at the two women on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Kana, why is it so difficult to say that you want sex in the student-council room? I don't get it. But hey, great that you worked it out. You make a cool couple." She left, closing the door.

Kaname had turned scarlet.

"What was that all about?" Shizuma asked, puzzled.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. I'm horny."

Twenty minutes later, they lay next to each other, their initial hunger appeased.

"So what was Momomi talking about?" Shizuma asked, snuggling closer to her lover.

Kaname squirmed. "It's…a little bit embarrassing."

"Come on, tell me, please."

"I talked to her, a week ago, when I didn't know what to do about my feelings for you. And I also told her that I'd started the affair with you because I'd hoped to put some of my fantasies into practice."

"Was that the only reason?"

"No. But one of them. So, I told her that I couldn't talk about my fantasies. And she said that was because there wasn't enough trust in a loose affair. I guess she was right."

Shizuma laughed. "Okay. And now she thinks that one of your fantasies was sex in this room." She paused. "Was it?"

"No."

The silence stretched as the former Etoile waited for the other girl to say something.

"So what are your fantasies?"

Kaname gave her a look. "You expect me to tell you here, now? Be serious, Hanazono."

Shizuma laughed. "No, I didn't really expect you to tell me now. But I'm soooooo curious."  
>The raven-haired girl kissed her deeply.<p>

"You'll find out, don't worry." she whispered, her voice a sultry drawl.

"That sounds like a promise." The emerald-eyed beauty whispered back.

"It is. And I admit, I'm quite curious about your fantasies."

"You'll find out about those." Shizuma smiled. She traced Kaname's collarbone with her finger. "How about we go to my room and continue our conversation? It's getting a bit uncomfortable on the floor."

The Spican caught her hand and leisurely kissed every finger. "It is more comfortable in your room…but we'll have to get dressed and everything."

"You're lazy. Come on, get up." The Miatorian jumped to her feet and slipped her clothing back on. Groaning, Kaname did the same.

A few minutes later, Kaname locked the door to Shizuma's room.

"This way, no one can interrupt us. We still have so much catching up to do…" She turned off the light, leaving the pale moonlight the only illumination of the room.

With her lips almost touching the former Etoile's ear, she whispered: "Do you still want to know about my fantasies?"

"Yes." the Miatorian answered just as quietly.

"Well, I'll tell you one."

"Only one?"

"For now."

Kaname hesitated, unsure for a moment.

'Come on, don't be a wimp!' she told herself.

"I want to dominate you…have you completely at my mercy."

A slow smile spread across Shizuma's face. Being dominated by Kaname had been one of her fantasies since their affair had started.

"Okay…do that." The emerald-eyed beauty said in a sexy whisper, already aroused.

"Don't speak without my permission!"

Kaname undressed Shizuma and herself slowly, stretching the minutes seemingly into hours, stroking and caressing the silver-haired beauty the whole time.

The Miatorian's knees slowly liquefied. As she stumbled, Kaname pushed her onto the bed and lay down beside her.

"Be silent. As soon as you make a sound, you'll regret it. Understood?"

Shizuma nodded, quite sure that she wasn't allowed to speak.

"Good girl."

Kaname kissed the other woman's neck, leisurely trailing her lips and tongue across the soft skin, occasionally grazing it with her teeth. Shizuma's hands clenched the sheets as she fought not to make a sound.

The Spican saw her lover's clenched hands from the corner of her eye. She smirked. If the emerald-eyed beauty was already fighting to keep silent, then the night would be pure torture for her.

She let her lips move to the other woman's breast, kissing and licking her way toward the nipple with agonizing slowness.

Shizuma's breathing quickened, but she remained silent, fighting hard to keep control. Kaname's command, combined with her caresses, was excruciating. Even though, the added thrill excited and aroused her beyond belief.

After endlessly long minutes, the Spican's lips reached the Miatorian's nipple, grazing it fleetingly at first, then intensifying her touch until she nibbled on it.

The emerald-eyed woman's breathing hitched as she tried to keep her moans soundless. One of her hands slid across Kaname's shoulder. The raven-haired woman caught the hand and pressed it back onto the mattress.

"Don't touch me without permission." she snarled.

A moment later, she began kissing and nibbling the former Etoile's breast and nipple again. Shizuma squirmed lustfully, struggling not to moan out loud.

Kaname's hand snaked downwards, finding her way between the Miatorian's slender thighs. The silver-haired beauty was soaking. Gently, the ruby-eyed ran her fingertips through the wetness, marvelling at her lover's arousal. It hadn't been like this the other times. But then, this was the first fantasy they were living out. Obviously, Shizuma liked being dominated.

"You really like this, don't you?" Kaname purred. "Answer me!"

"Yes, I do." Shizuma panted.

"You're doing a good job being silent. Pity, actually."

The Spican resumed caressing the older girl's breast with her lips and teeth. Her hand had moved and was slowly stroking a thigh.

'I have to get a sound out of Hanazono,' she thought.

At the same time, Shizuma promised herself not to make a sound. It was one thing to be dominated, yet another to be defeated in a challenge. She forced her breathing to become even.

Kaname decided on a surprise tactic. Without warning, she caught Shizuma's nipple with her lips and sucked hard, at the same time sliding two fingers into her.

"Oh God," the emerald-eyed woman moaned loudly.

The Spican stopped.

"Who gave you permission to speak? Answer!"

"No one."

"And what did I tell you before I started?"  
>"That I'll regret it if I make a sound."<p>

"Exactly. And now, I'll have to punish you." She paused. "I'll stop pleasuring you. And you'll have to pleasure me. Without making a sound. That rule remains."

She positioned herself above the Miatorian's face.

"Lick me."

The former Etoile obeyed, pushing Kaname almost instantly into an ocean of lust. The raven-haired had to brace herself against the wall. Shizuma's hands held on to her hips, steadying her. The Spican moaned and panted, feeling her climax approaching.

"Shizuma…more…" she moaned.

The silver-haired woman intensified her tongue's movement, pushing Kaname over the edge. The raven-haired girl came explosively, moaning loudly before collapsing next to her lover.

After catching her breath, Kaname said: "Okay, you fulfilled your punishment. Do you want me to go on? Answer me!"

The younger woman's climax had turned Shizuma on even more. She was getting desperate for release, squirming on the bed because lying still was torture in her aroused state.

"Yes…yes…I want you…" she moaned sensually.

"Okay. But remember: No sound."

Kaname caressed her way across the older girl's body, quickly reaching her goal. As her fingers slid through the abundant moisture, she watched Shizuma's face.

The emerald-eyed moaned silently, her hips rising involuntarily to meet her lover's hand. The Spican watched as the tension in the older woman rose, pushing her closer to her peak, until she finally exploded, staying silent all the time.

"I'm impressed by your display of self-discipline." Kaname smiled and stretched out on the bed. "Oh, you can speak if you want."

Shizuma let out a sigh of relief. "God, it was so hard not to make a sound. I'm totally exhausted."

"But you managed."

"Yeah. If I hadn't and if you'd stopped again and made me do something like lick you, I would have gone crazy. I can't believe how aroused I was."

"That was really something. You should drink some water, you lost quite a lot of moisture." Kaname grinned wickedly.

"All your fault." Shizuma's grin was similar.

"I can live with driving the second-hottest woman on campus completely out of her mind." The Spican shrugged.

"Oh, you were out of your mind? Didn't notice."

"Touché, Hanazono." Kaname's grin broadened. "I love your feistiness."

Shizuma shivered. The raven-haired girl took a blanket and spread it over their bodies.

"Thanks."

The older girl lay in the Spican's arms, feeling the warmth quickly return to her limbs.

"Are you tired?" Kaname asked.

"No. Are you?"

"No." She gently stroked her lover's back. "I really got a kick out of this."

"Me, too. I'm so used to dominating that I really wanted to know what it feels like. And it was amazing." She shifted so she could look Kaname into the eye. "Before you, I was always the one to be in control, and with the other girls, I could never let go like with you."

"I'm glad that I'm the only one who can make you feel like that. I tend to be a little jealous."

"Thanks for telling me. I never would have guessed." Shizuma said dryly.

Kaname chuckled as her hand continued to stroke the other woman's back. The Miatorian closed her eyes, savoring the touches, and feeling her arousal increasing again. Her lips found the younger woman's lips, kissing her sensually. Kaname responded enthusiastically. As their hands resumed their journey, conquering the other's body, they both plummeted into a maelstrom of lust again.

Much later, they snuggled under the blanket, ready for sleep.

"You know, if we had just cuddled after the sex, maybe we would have had a second round more often." Shizuma said sleepily.

"Maybe. But I think we both needed time to get to this point." Kaname yawned.

"Good night."

"Yeah, sleep well."

Both young women drifted off to sleep.


End file.
